Larry el pirómano
Español= :"¡Sucumbe, carne!" :― Larry Larry el pirómano (Por corto Larry) es un personaje de HTF:AD creado por XMC-Grim-Reaper. Consiste en un oso rojo, hermano mayor de Reapy, quien padece de piromanía. Aspecto Larry viste unas gafas muy gastadas de piloto cafés con los lentes azules, tres púas de Flaky que usa atrás de la cabeza y guantes de latex amarillentos; su indumentaria está algo chamuscada por lo que tiene notables marcas negras. Fisicamente es un oso a quien le destaca su piel roja, marca abdominal de un rojo más claro, su pelo de un rojo muy oscuro, sus dientes de roedor y un colmillo al lado derecho, sus pupilas circulares (Similares a las de Flipqy) con el iris de color turquesa oscuro y una cicatriz linear que recorre su ojo derecho. Todo su cuerpo esta cubierto de ceniza y tiene varias marcas negras por quemaduras. Descripcion Larry es un oso quien padece piromanía, debido a esto, le encanta quemar cosas lo que normalmente crea un incendio de grave magnitud lo que el disfruta. A pesar de su gusto por el fuego, también es alguien muy rencoroso y vengativo por lo que, para poder crear su catástrofe de fuego, matará a toda persona quien se le ponga delante, terminando en masacres. Armas Hacha de bombero : Ironico a su origen, esta hacha la obtuvo al asesinar a un bombero quien intentó apagar el incendio que el cometió. Blandiéndola con ambas manos, Larry es capaz de acertar cortes fuertes contra quien se le ponga enfrente, desmembrando con facilidad a sus opositores. Ventajas Daños graves cercanos Tiene otros usos como herramienta Desventajas Muy básica y cruda lo que la deja sin potencial Caracter Es muy rencoroso, envidioso, caótico y vengativo por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo esta contra todo el mundo y sin el temor de hacerlos picadillo quemado a la perfección. Poderes y habilidades Piel de magma : Tanto tiempo con el fuego lo ha hecho casi ignifugo y, aunque aun sufre de los traumas físicos de quemaduras, lo hace más resistente al fuego Debilidades y contraataques Inestabilidad mental : Aunque tiene gran resistencia al fuego, su tendencia a incendiar muchas cosas juntas es capaz de quemarlo fuera de sus límites de resistencia, acabando con su vida. Amistades/Neutrales/Enemistades Aqui se especifican las relaciones de Larry con los demas personajes. Amistades TBA Neutral Varios personajes : No le interesan los demás y la única interacción que tiene con ellos es si se le ponen por delante, incitándolo a hacerlos pedazos en cuestión de segundos. Enemistades Personajes buenos : El sentido común de ellos les incita a combatir el fuego, arruinando su diversión. Reapy : Le tiene un odio muy especial por razones familiares por lo que se dedica a hacerle la vida un tormento. Frases/Gestos :"¡Arde, cabrón!", "¡Jajajaja, tostado!" :― Cuando incinera a los demas :"Uno a mi cuenta", "Son tan...frágiles" :― Cuando asesina su hacha Apariciones Personaje apareció en los siguientes episodios de las siguientes series: HTF:AD TBA Asesinatos Listado cronológicamente. HTF:AD TBA Muertes Suelen involucrar fuego o estrangulamiento. Su ratio de supervivencia es de 64% Muertes En orden cronológico Heridas En orden cronológico Curiosidades Le gusta el Heavy Metal. Conformaba parte de una banda de metal llamada "Third Degree". Aunque es estadounidense, tiene acento ruso. Originalmente se iba a llamar Scorch. |-| English= Full name Clayton Larry Vázquez Image thumb Creator XMC-Grim-Reaperx Country American Fear(s) Unknown Gender Male Likes Fire Stalking Dislikes Firefighters Species Bear Color Red Size Average Age Unknown Relatives Reapy & Willow (Siblings) Friends None Enemies Everything that moves Lover(s) None First Kill TBA Kill Count 0 First Death TBA Deaths 0 Debut TBA Last appearance TBA Number of appearances 0 Note: This custom template is a hybrid of this wikia's infobox and the english wikia's infobox. I take no credit myself as all I did was merge them together. Credit to whomever developed both of the infoboxes. Thank you. :"SCHORCH!" :― Larry the Pyro Larry the Pyro is a character from HTF:AD and the second character created by XMC-Grim-Reaperx. He consists of a red bear who just wants for the world to burn. Appearance Larry wears three red quills at the back of his head which have flakes on them, pilot glasses which rest on his forehead and latex gloves; they all have black marks due to being burnt. Physically, Larry is a red bear with ash and burns on his whole body and some sort of short, a lighter red abdominal marking, dark red hair, buckteeth with a small fang at the right, pupils instead of pacman eyes (Similar to Flipqy's pupils); the iris is colored turquoise. There's a linear scar on his right eye Character bio Larry is a pyromaniac bear responsible for the deaths of his own parents. Since he is a pyromaniac, he is always on the search for something to burn, murdering those unfortunate enough to be on his way. Since he is attracted to fire, he can be "lured" into safe zones by it. Background Story "Larry has one single wish: watching the whole world burn. Being Reapy's and Willow's older brother, his respect for his family was minimal to the point where he killed his own parents in cold blood and burned down his home. Isolated for months and tracking Reapy, whom he hated a lot, he finally found him. He's now waiting for the moment to terminate him, along with his friends and those unfortunate enough to be in his way." Weaponry Fire axe : Ironic to his obsession with fire, he looted this axe from the first firefighter he killed. He now uses it to tear through the bodies of those to be on his way; however, its potential is minimal since it is a basic axe. Advantages Lethal at close combat Works as an useful tool Disadvantages Lacks anything special Lucky Lighter : Despite not being a weapon, there's instances in which he has used it to burn a victim alive. Having spirals carved on it, this lighter isn't beyond special, but it's useful for creating fires; however its usage is limited to the oil it uses. Advantages Useful for creating fires Disadvantages Requires oil for its use Mood Larry is completely hostile to everyone so being with him is a guaranteed suicide wish. Abilities & Powers Frozen heart : He is shown to withstand extremely hot temperaturas with barely any equipment. Dragon scales : Due to his time with fire, he seems to somehow be unable to feel pain from being burned. Weaknesses & Weakpoints None Relations This tab refers to the Larry's relations with other characters. Friends Do you really think he has friends? Neutral He hates everyone equally, m'kay? Enemies Reapy : He has special hatred on him since, when their parents were alive, they gave more attention to Reapy, since he was adopted and they wanted him to feel welcome. Larry got jealous of this and killed his parents in vengeance; thus why he hates him so much. Everyone : He is unstable and has a desire to slay those in his path. Quotes/Gestures :"SCORCH!" :― Whenever he's burning something :"EAT LEAD AND DIE!" :― Whenever he slays victims with his fire axe Roles Larry appeared on the following episodes. HTF:AD TBA Murders Listed chronologically. HTF:AD TBA Deaths & Injuries Larry's deaths involve Reapy, explosions, machinery or bleeding. His survival rate is of 59% Deaths Listed chronologically. HTF:AD TBA Injuries Listed chronologically. HTF:AD TBA Trivia He is based on Willow from Don't Starve He likes heavy metal Despite being american, he has a russian accent. Categoría:XMC-Grim-Reaperx Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes Malignos Categoría:Personajes Rojos Categoría:Personajes de uso libre Categoría:Personajes que rara vez mueren Categoría:Personajes Mentalmente Inestables Categoría:Osos Categoría:Asesinos Categoría:Mamiferos Categoría:Personajes con cabello Categoría:Personajes con nacionalidad confirmada Categoría:Personajes con color de ojos inusual Categoría:Personajes sin Ropa